Megalon
|length =80 meters |weight =40,000 metric tons 64,000 tons |forms =None |controlled =Seatopians Xiliens |relationships =None |allies =Gigan Destoroyah Battra |enemies =Godzilla Jet Jaguar Rodan Mothra Mechagodzilla M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Mothra Leo Medical Jet Jaguar Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar Ebirah Kumonga Battra King Caesar |createdby =Jun Fukuda Tomoyuki Tanaka Shinichi Sekizawa |portrayedby =Hideto Odachi |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. Megalon'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla Island'' |designs =ShodaiMegaro |roar = }}Megalon is a giant insectoid created by Toho that first appeared in the 1973 ''Godzilla'' film, Godzilla vs. Megalon. Name Megalon's name likely comes from the combining form "megalo," which means 'abnormally large' or 'great.' Appearance Megalon superficially resembles a cross between a cockroach and a rhinoceros beetle, though standing upright. Despite being an underground creature, Megalon is noticeably colorful, combining silver and grey tusks and claws with an orange-and-black carapace and wings. Megalon's forelimbs terminate with two sharp, drill-like appendages, which are never seen to be individually prehensile, at least in Godzilla vs. Megalon, always moving in tune with the monster's arms. Roar Like Baragon and Gorosaurus, Megalon's roar is an edited pitch of Varan's roar, whose roar was originally from Godzilla at the end of the original Godzilla film. In addition, Megalon also produces screeching sounds which are adapted from Ebirah's chirps and screeches. Megalon can also emit a deep laugh, created by altering his normal roar. Personality Megalon is sometimes considered one of the least intelligent . This is demonstrated by the fact that he is easily manipulated by external stimuli. For example, Megalon followed Jet Jaguar simply because he was curious, and he is also very temperamental, as seen when he goes into shock when he loses sight of Jet Jaguar and begins to jump and thrash about. His battle tactics also seem to be lacking in terms of strategy, as he never once utilizes his lightning horn beam against Godzilla nor Jet Jaguar. Additionally, he seems to enjoy charging at both his enemies headfirst, although all said enemies had to do was simply step out of the way to avoid him. Without Gigan by his side, Megalon would probably not have lasted as long as he did during the film's climactic last battle. Origins Megalon is a gigantic insectoid being that lives deep underground in the subterranean kingdom of Seatopia. Megalon is seen as the Seatopians' god, and is called upon by them to defend their home from threats. History Showa Series ''Godzilla vs. Megalon in ''Godzilla vs. Megalon]] Megalon is the god to the Seatopians, and he was their way to take revenge on the humans who were damaging their world with nuclear tests. They called upon Megalon to destroy the humans and sent the captured Jet Jaguar to guide the monster on his rampage through Japan. The people of Japan revolted and attacked the beast, to no avail. Help arrived when Goro Ibuki, the scientist who created Jet Jaguar, managed to free the robot from the control of the Seatopians. He sent Jet Jaguar to Monster Island to find Godzilla. In the time that Jet Jaguar was gone, Megalon was lost and confused. Jet Jaguar returned to Japan and reprogrammed himself to grow to size then attacked Megalon, causing the Seatopians to contact the M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens and ask for Gigan's assistance. Gigan arrived and he and Megalon double-teamed Jet Jaguar. Eventually, Godzilla arrived and joined forces with Jet Jaguar against Gigan and Megalon. After a long battle, Gigan retreated back to outer space, leaving Megalon at the mercy of Godzilla and Jet Jaguar. The two monsters pummeled the helpless Megalon before he finally burrowed back to Seatopia, defeated. ''Godzilla Island '']] Abilities Megalon possesses a sizable array of abilities. Lightning Horn He is capable of firing a lightning beam from the horn on his head. Horn Laser In the Video Game Godzilla: Domination!, Megalon could fire energy blasts from his horn. Napalm Bombs Megalon can also spit napalm bombs from his mouth. Drill hands Megalon's most notable feature is his drill hands. These drills are useful in hand-to-hand combat, and can combine together into a single rotating drill which allows Megalon to burrow underground at the speed of mach 2. Megalon can jump high into the air, and travel for up to ten kilometers at a time using this method. In the video games, each of his drill hands are prehensile, making his punches capable of drilling into an opponent's flesh. He can also discharge electrical energy through his strikes. Flight Megalon can use his wings to fly at a speed of mach 3, and can travel underwater at a speed of mach 4. In video games such as ''Godzilla: Save the Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed, Megalon's abilities vary from his film appearance. He can no longer fly for extended periods of time, only use his wings to briefly hover in the air. Magnetic field In these games, Megalon's special ability consists of him generating a magnetic field that draws opponents towards him, before unleashing a powerful pulse that damages enemies and sends them flying. Video games Even though Megalon only appeared in one film, he remains a popular character, and has appeared in several computer and video games based upon the Godzilla franchise, including Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, Godzilla: Domination, Godzilla: Save the Earth, and Godzilla: Unleashed. ''Godzilla Megalon appeared within the 1993 Japanese arcade game ''Godzilla. Godzilla_Arcade_Game_-_Megaron.png|Megalon in the ''Godzilla'' Arcade Game ''Godzilla: Domination! In ''Domination!, Megalon has the power to do a leech probe, in which Megalon grabs on to his opponent and bites them four times, each time hurting the opponent and healing Megalon. This move can only be done if Megalon is next to a enemy. He also has the ability to unleash three blasts of energy from his horn, which will quickly fly around him before slamming into the ground. In the same game, Megalon's napalm bombs are altered to resemble real bombs or naval mines. Gojira_Kaiju_Dairantou_Advance_-_Battle_Sprites_-_Megalon.png|Megalon's battle sprite in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira_Kaiju_Dairantou_Advance_-_Character_Sprites_-_Megalon.png|Megalon's sprite in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira_Kaiju_Dairantou_Advance_-_Character_Boxes_-_Megalon.png|Megalon's battle box in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira_Kaiju_Dairantou_Advance_-_Character_Icons_-_Megalon.png|Megalon's icon in Godzilla: Domination! ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Megalon has the ability to execute an energy punch and create a damaging arc of energy. As a Rage Attack, Megalon can create a Magnetic Vortex, in which Megalon shuffles his wings and all the monsters get drawn close to him. When one is close he releases a mini-pulse of energy, dealing immense damage. Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_MEGALON.png|Megalon in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth ''Godzilla: Unleashed As a part of the Aliens faction, Megalon has aligned himself with the Vortaak in their quest to take over the Earth. He retains the same abilities he possessed in the previous Atari games, Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee and Godzilla: Save the Earth. Megalonuleashed.jpg Megalon_god-465.png|Megalon in Godzilla: Unleashed ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Megalon appeared within the mobile title ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection. GKC Megalon.jpg|Megalon in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics ''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' (comic adaptation) In the [[Godzilla vs. Megalon (Comic)|American promotional comic produced by Cinema Shares for Godzilla vs. Megalon]], Megalon is depicted as not being Seatopian in origin, but rather appearing from beneath the Earth during an undersea eruption, and coming to attack cities to satisfy his "Energy Hunger." He is killed brutally by Godzilla after having the back of his spine bitten into. Megalon_in_the_promo_comic.jpg ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' Megalon returns from underground in this manga, although it is never stated whether he was under the control of the Seatopians or not. He emerges from underground while Godzilla is fighting Biollante Neo and attacks using his drills, ripping into Godzilla's chest. He accidentally kills Biollante Neo with his lightning beam after Godzilla throws her at him, and is defeated when Godzilla swipes the top of his horn off, and burns him to death with his Atomic Breath. Megalon Appears.JPG|Megalon emerging from the ground Godzilla has his chest damaged by Megalon's drills.JPG|Megalon drills into Godzilla's chest Megalon Disentegrates Biollante.JPG|Megalon fires his lightning beam at Godzilla, but it disintegrates Biollante Neo instead Megalon loses his horn.JPG|Megalon's horn is broken off by Godzilla ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War Half century war Megalon.jpg|Megalon in ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War #3 ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Megalon first appeared in ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth issue #9 where he fought the monster King Caesar in a flash back explaining the monsters' origins. Megalon would fall into the Earth's crust with King Caesar when an alien ship crash-landed into the ocean near them as they fought. Megalon's image would be later seen in the mural on Infant Island, next to the other "fire monsters." According to Matt Frank, Megalon was supposed to appear throughout the series, originally being Godzilla's opponent in Las Vegas, but was left out of the story due to time constraints. RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_9.jpg ''Godzilla: Rage Across Time'' Megalon appeared in issue #1 of ''Godzilla: Rage Across Time'', where he, alongside Gigan, were controlled by Zhenjin Khan, the dragon master, as he lead them and his Nebulan/Mongolian troops, as sent and ordered by the Chinese emperor Kublai Khan, to obliterate Japan in 13th century Japan. The soldiers of Japan fought back against the Mongolians while the two monsters laid waste to the land. Just when it looked like all hope is lost, the monsters were suddenly hit by an atomic beam that pushed back Megalon's napalm bomb. The user revealed himself to be Godzilla, who was drawn towards the duo's location to fight them. At first, Godzilla had the upper hand in battle by dodging the monsters' attacks and striking hard at them, but then Megalon and Gigan fought back and soon dominated over Godzilla with their well-coordinated teamwork. When it seemed like the leviathan was about to lose to these alien monsters, the Mongol relic that controlled them was destroyed by a fire arrow shot from Akio, the infamous woman warrior. Soon, with the monsters dazed and confused, the atomic leviathan shot an atomic breath at Gigan and swung his thick tail at Megalon. Afterwards, the two monsters decided to retreat and flew off into space while Godzilla destroyed the remainders of the invading army. In other languages *Russian: Мегалон *Chinese: 中央大廳 (Zhōngyāng dàtīng) Trivia *Megalon was originally conceptualized as an opponent for Godzilla in the unmade film Godzilla vs. the Space Monsters: Earth Defense Directive, which was an early draft of Godzilla vs. Gigan. In this film, Megalon would have been a pawn of an evil alien brain called Miko, and would have fought alongside Gigan and King Ghidorah against Godzilla, Anguirus and a new monster called Majin Tuol. **Following this film's cancellation, Megalon was revived to be the villain in the film Jet Jaguar vs. Megalon, a film centered around Jet Jaguar, the result of a contest held by to create a new tokusatsu hero. However, Toho worried that Jet Jaguar didn't carry enough marquee value to guarantee the film's success, so Godzilla and Gigan were worked into the plot of the film, which eventually became Godzilla vs. Megalon. *With the exception of Godzilla Island, Megalon has not directly appeared in any films or television programs since his debut in 1973. He is also one of a select few characters who debuted in the Showa series to have never had more than one film appearance, with the others being Gabara, Jet Jaguar and Titanosaurus. *Despite being a monster native to Earth, Megalon is normally associated with other alien because of his association with Gigan, and his role as an antagonist in Godzilla vs. Megalon. For this reason, he has traditionally been depicted as an ally of alien invaders in his video game appearances. *In the [[Go! Godman (2008 film)|2008 Go! Godman film]], a Megalon figure can be seen in a pail of sand during a flashback of Mika Ayase's childhood. *A monster that appears in the opening sequence of Godzilla: The Series is named Megalon. *Megalon and Godzilla were seen in a magazine in Friday the 13th Part 3. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' Video games *''Godzilla vs. 3 Giant Monsters'' *''Godzilla'' (Arcade) *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla: Great Monster Battle'' *''Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!!'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla: Domination!'' *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' Comics *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' (comic adaptation) *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: The Half-Century War'' *''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' *''Godzilla: Rage Across Time'' References Category:Godzilla vs. Megalon: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Domination!: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Save the Earth: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Unleashed: Kaiju Category:Godzilla (2014 video game): Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Kaiju Collection: Kaiju Category:Godzilla vs. Megalon (comic adaptation): Kaiju Category:Godzilla: The Half-Century War: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Rage Across Time: Kaiju Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Male Kaiju